


Scraplets Of Fate

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [23]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Angst, Babies, Confessions, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Divorce, Drunken Confessions, Elections, Exes, F/F, Family Reunions, First Kiss, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Implied Marriage Proposal, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Memoirs, Mutual Pining, Original Universe, Overdosing, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Radio, Reunions, Series Finale, Spoilers, Suicide, Swearing, Time Skips, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: Not even the citizens of Las Vegas are immune to change.
Relationships: AJ Lee/Paige | Britani Knight, Alexa Bliss/Charlotte, Baron Corbin/Corey Graves | Sterling James Keenan, Charlotte/Chris Jericho, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Jeff Hardy, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sarah Bridges | Crazy Mary Dobson/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Seth

**Author's Note:**

> In this, we will learn the fate of every remaining main character. Everything will be in chronological order and is canon.

There was a pit in Seth’s stomach. He felt physically nauseous.

He and Dean had been married for a year. And now here Seth was, about to confess everything. About to tell him his biggest secret.

The ginger was at the kitchen table, looking out at the street. Seth propped his suitcase against the wall, knowing exactly what was coming.

“Dean, I need to tell you something.” He looked up.

“Okay, what is it?” Seth shook his head and bit his tongue.

“When I told Kurt about the Authority, I left something out. Something Hunter never asked me to do.” A confused look appeared on Dean’s face.

“What do you mean?” Seth closed his eyes, feeling the bile rise.

“I raped Randy.” He felt each syllable grind in his throat. Memories of that night came rushing back.

Dean didn’t respond at first. His face slowly turned white and his muscles tightened.

“What?” He could barely speak.

“I knew he liked you and got jealous. I…” Seth trailed off, shaking his head. “I wasn’t thinking straight.” Dean buried his head in his hands.

“Did you kill him too?”

“No. I swear.” The ginger suddenly got to his feet.

“Was any of it real? Your crush on me, this marriage…” Seth nodded.

“Yes. I swear to you, Dean.” He pulled away.

“Get out.” And so Seth went, leaving Lucky 13 for the last time.

A year after that, the Architect found himself in Davenport, Iowa. It was his hometown, his birthplace. And now, it would be his grave.

They’d gotten the divorce almost immediately. Dean was still in Vegas, doing God knows what. Meanwhile, Seth was in his Authority suit, preparing to take his own life.

He’d been depressed since 2017, the year of Roman’s death. The marriage had started in 2018 and ended in 2019. Now it was 2020, a few months before the presidential election.

Taking one last sip of whiskey, Seth thought. He wasn’t scared. He’d been waiting to see Roman for a very long time.

Dean wouldn’t take it personally. He’d suggested therapy before. But their relationship had been doomed the second Seth opened Randy’s window.

The pills went down easily. He shut his eyes and let the darkness take him.


	2. Dean

It seemed completely unreal to him. The banner above the door proved otherwise.

“Jon Moxley Wrestling Academy: Grand Opening” was scrawled in black lettering. Dean took a picture and smiled.

He’d hired two assistant instructors, who were working with the recruits. Dean was outside, getting some fresh air.

He was genuinely excited about the future. The first class of students were bright-eyed and eager to learn. Dean loved teaching them, telling stories and showing off moves. He actually felt at home.

His phone rang. Looking down, Dean saw an Iowa area code. Remembering Seth had moved there the year before, he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Dean Ambrose?” A woman’s voice, light and airy. There was an uncertain edge to it.

“Yes, who is this?”

“I’m calling from Trinity Pain Clinic, it’s near Davenport.” Dean swallowed. “We have someone here with you as next of kin.” Next of kin?!

“Is Seth okay?”

His knees buckled. Dean’s phone tumbled from his hand, cracking on the pavement. His students saw and rushed outside.

Seth had overdosed; a delivery person found him. He was dead, the victim of an apparent suicide.

Their relationship had been rocky. Dean knew Seth had a few skeletons. But never in a million years did he expect this.


	3. Charlotte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some fluff has been injected back into this universe. I loved writing this chapter.

They were all crowded around the TV, watching the numbers tick up. Charlotte sat on a plush cushion, holding Lexi’s hand. The room was filled with light chatter.

“260,” someone whispered. “261.” They all watched the bar fill.

For once in her life, Charlotte was nervous. She’d campaigned her butt off, earned everything legally, and no scathing commercials were involved. But now here she was, waiting.

“269!” As they all watched, Lexi squeezed Charlotte’s hand.

“Almost there,” she chuckled, pointing to the screen. Then the bar filled and the room exploded.

Someone popped a bottle of champagne open. Charlotte gasped, pulling Lexi into a hug. They were both crying.

Come January, she would be sworn in as America’s first female president.

A few hours later, the party was still going strong. Charlotte was on the balcony of the hotel suite, staring out at the Washington Monument. A long-forgotten champagne flute was on the table behind her.

“Still coming down?” And there was Lexi, grinning. Charlotte glanced over and smiled.

“I’ve been thinking about a lot.” The younger blonde pecked her on the cheek.

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like how much I love you. Like how crazy the last few years have been. How…” Charlotte glanced back out at the skyline. “I don’t want it to end.”

“What do you mean?” The confusion on Lexi’s face disappeared when she got down on one knee.

“Alexa Kaufman, will you marry me?”

Tears formed in her eyes. Lexi nodded, shaking.

“Of course, Charlotte.” The ring slipped onto her finger and they kissed. It was the best kiss they’d had in a very long time.


	4. Lexi

One cool April morning, Lexi found herself sitting on the White House porch. Her laptop was open to an email from a publisher.

_ This draft looks great! We just need to design a cover for it and then you’ll be set. _

It felt weird to be writing a memoir at 28. But Lexi has quite the story to tell.

She’d written about her eating disorder, leaving Ohio. Her life as a cop, her descent into alcoholism.

Charlotte was also in the book. Lexi described her as the best friend a woman could ask for. How she’d saved her life.

They’d tied the knot in the backyard a few hours after moving in. Lexi remembered seeing Charlotte in a beautiful white dress, grinning ear to ear. It’d been a private affair, not that they minded.

“Mrs. Kaufman?” A voice drew her from her stupor. She looked up and saw Nikki Bella, her personal assistant. “Your parents have arrived.”

“Thank you.” Rising, Lexi straightened her leather jacket. She had a lot of catching up to do.


	5. Paige

Setting the key into her pocket, Paige looked around. She still couldn’t believe it.

Lucky 13 was hers. Corey had sold her the place, heading to Pennsylvania with Corbin and Ruby in tow. Their last conversation hadn’t actually been too awkward; a simple exchanging of keys and curt nods.

She still cared about him. Nowhere near before, but just enough to be polite. Paige ran her hand over the bar and chuckled, remembering the fights she’d gotten into.

One memory in particular stood out. Setting down her suitcase, Paige walked behind the bar and sorted through the bottles. She did not pour herself a drink, simply taking note of her options.

The door behind her opened. The young Brit smiled, looking up. April Mendez was standing in the doorway.

They’d clicked after the Unicorn Surprise event. Paige called every other week, checking on April and making sure she was doing alright. They’d become closer, become friends. Now...now she wasn’t sure what they were.

She loved April. That wasn’t an understatement. Paige had called after Seth’s suicide, weaping over the loss of her friend. And she simply listened, comforting the Brit.

Admittingly, Paige had been drunk during that conversation. That was why, right before hanging up, she muttered,

“Love you, April.” They both knew it hadn’t been platonic.

“You wanted to talk?” April held up her phone. Paige nodded, coming out from behind the bar.

“Stop me at any time.” And then she walked forward to take the older woman in a kiss.

It was very sudden, but not unexpected. April immediately pushed back, tangling her fingers in Paige’s hair. The younger woman laughed.

“No soft kisses for you, huh?” She sucked on April’s bottom lip, smiling. They were pulled into their own little world, free from hassle or attention. All that mattered, in that moment, was a budding relationship.


	6. Corey

“Alright everyone, welcome back to Culture Shock. I am your humble host Corey Graves, and today I want to talk about the next thing in punk rock.”

He reached over and flipped a switch. Rock music blasted through the speakers, an unconscious smile appearing on Corey’s face. He turned back to the microphone.

“What you’re hearing has been produced by a band called Pantheon of Discord. They’ve just arrived in Pennsylvania, but I can promise you, you will hear them everywhere. So, if you want more information...stay tuned.”

A few hours, Corey stopped for a lunch break. Making sure everything was off, he packed up his things and headed outside.

It was a beautifully sunny day. As he walked toward the band’s favorite watery, Corey thought about Seth.

He still remembered getting the phone call. Dean of all people had contacted him. They hadn’t spoken since the sudden divorce, which felt weird to him. They’d seemed very much in love…

Culture Shock had become therapy. Corey loved getting on the microphone and spouting nonsense, talking about things he liked. Speaking of which…

The band’s lead singer, Luke Gallows, had parked himself at a table. He was tall, bald, bearded, and heavily tattooed. Corey sat across from him and grinned.

“Never pegged you for punctual.”

“Corbin’s finishing our current project and Ruby’s stuck in traffic.”

“You’re a terrible liar.” Luke jokingly glowered at him as Corey leaned back. Now he was curious

Ruby and Corbin arrived together five minutes later. The latter was incredibly nervous, the former peppier than usual.

Corey knew they weren’t interested in each other. Ruby had a girlfriend anyway, Sarah was her name? Anyway, something was up.

“You seem happy,” he quipped as they sat down. Ruby nodded, picking up a menu.

“I’m allowed to be, Corey.” They ordered sandwiches and chatted, enjoying their lunches.

It wasn’t until after that things changed. Rising to his feet, Corey saw Corbin catch his eye.

“Okay, what’s going on?” He smiled awkwardly.

“Can you walk to the park with me?”

“Sure?” Corey saw Ruby and Luke exchange a glance. Realization flashed through him and he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He said yes, by the way.


	7. Finn

Finn pulled on his sweatpants, humming. Jeff was downstairs working on his latest commission.

The infamous warehouse was now theirs. The boyfriends were actually living together, and it felt magical.

Tossing his clothes into the hamper, something caught Finn’s attention. One of the dresser drawers was open just the tiniest amount.

He moved to close it and stopped. The drawer’s false bottom (apparently it had a false bottom) was open. Sitting there was a gun Finn didn’t remember buying, which could only mean one thing.

He shoved it away, closed the false bottom, and shut the drawer. Finn collapsed into bed, a long conversation ahead of him.

“Why did you buy a gun?” In their mindscape, Devitt was playing cards. Finn stood next to the table, looking him in the eye.

“Does it matter?”

“You bought a firearm without telling me.” It took him a moment to answer.

“It’s my choice, not yours. And soon enough, it won’t matter.” Finn’s throat chilled. He felt uneasy.

“Devitt...do you want to kill yourself?”

“Jeff wouldn’t shut up. He says he wants to help. He just…” Devitt slowly got to his feet. “He talks about pain. He will learn it soon enough.” He flicked his wrist outward. “Go to sleep, Finn.”

“No.” Finn shook his head. “I won’t let you hurt him, or us.”

“Why NOT?!” Even during the hostage situation, Devitt hadn’t screamed. Now he was close to hysterical. “Why can’t you let me be my own person?! Every fucking time I try to help you, you brush me off! It’s like you don’t want me to exist!”

The room fell silent. Devitt sank to the floor, crying. Finn kneeled and pulled him into a hug.

“I could never hate you, Devitt. I just...wish you had told me.”

They spent that night talking things out. The next morning, Finn got the best sleep he’d ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard not to drop an F-Bomb in this chapter. But my writer brain was eventually like, “If it feels natural, put it in.” So I did.


	8. Jericho

Jericho found himself sitting outside a coffee shop, drinking coffee with sugar. He wasn’t normally a caffeine guy, but they were having a sale. Reading a copy of  _ One Shot _ , he didn’t notice the woman approaching.

She had fiery red hair, sunglasses, and a crisp, tieless suit. The woman touched the edge of the table, causing Jericho to look up.

“Jericho?” Her accent was Irish. He nodded, closing his book.

“Yes?” The woman motioned to the chair, and Jericho nodded. Sitting down, she pulled out a badge.

“My name’s Becky Lynch, I’m with the Secret Service.” Jericho saw her photo, carefully scanning the badge’s contents. It looked legit.

“Okay. What does the Secret Service want with me?”

“The president has requested an in-person meeting. She thinks your skills could be of use to the government.”

Any other time, he would’ve said no. But it was Charlotte. Jericho nodded, shaking Becky’s hand.

12 hours later, he found himself standing outside the Oval Office. It all felt surreal. Adjusting his jacket, Jericho watched the door open.

Charlotte was at her desk, reading through something. She looked crisp, yet the same woman he’d dated four years ago. Jericho stepped in and cleared his throat.

“You wanted to see me, Madam President?” She looked up and smiled a genuine smile.

“Chris. How nice to see you again.” Charlotte motioned to the chair in front of her. “Please sit.” Jericho did, nodding.

“I understand you think I can be of use?” Nodding, her face grew serious.

“I want to stop crimes before they’re committed. I want to prevent more people from getting hurt.” Charlotte sighed, pulling out a piece of paper. “I’m thinking of creating a team that will comb social media, looking for triggers or threats. They’ll deem things credible, and the appropriate departments will be contacted.” She passed the paper across the table; Jericho picked it up and skimmed.

“What about my past?”

“Everything will be expunged.” Charlotte leaned forward to look him in the eye. “Chris, you are one of the best hackers I know. You can do things some of our tech guys can’t. And it seems like a big waste to know about your gift but not utilize it.” Jericho nodded.

“I would love to help.” She smiled, and they fell silent. After a moment, he whispered, “I’m sorry about Seth.” Charlotte chuckled.

“Not surprised you knew him.”

“He was...a flawed, but good man.” Jericho stood up and shook her hand. “It’s really great to see you, Charlotte.”

“You too.”


	9. Mike

Mike pressed his fingers together and took a deep breath. He was sitting in a hospital waiting room, anxiously looking at the clock.

He’d moved to New Orleans as a chance to start over. But one other thing had been on Mike’s mind: kids.

Dean, Paige, and Corey chipped in some money. He had just enough to pay the fertility clinic and the rent on his apartment.

The idea of being a dad scared him. Mike remembered Maryse announcing her pregnancy, only to die with their child. He felt more nervous than ever.

“Mike Mizanin?” He looked up to see a young male nurse. Mike stood up, shaking.

“Yes?”

“The surrogate mother has given birth.”

“And they’re all okay?”

“Yes, sir.” A hug grin appeared on Mike’s face.

The donar was a blonde woman named Renee. He walked in to find her smiling, holding two bundles in her arms.

“You look good for a woman who just gave birth,” Mike chuckled. Renee nodded in appreciation, slowly passing over one of the blanket burritos. He found himself looking at a brown-haired girl with chocolate eyes.

“Do you have names for them yet?” one of the nurses asked. Mike looked down at his first daughter, thinking.

“Jo. Jo Mizanin.” He carefully picked up the second daughter and gasped.

She was blonde, tiny blue eyes staring up at him. Mike nearly sobbed; he reminded her so much of Maryse. In fact…

“Maryse. Maryse Mizanin.”


End file.
